Colours
by BaileyChabot
Summary: Gail and Holly have a date night.
1. Red

**Red**

Gail was pissed. She was stuck for nearly an hour after her shift because some little brat decided to run from the cops forcing the blonde officer to give chase. Once Gail tackled the delinquent to the ground and cuffed her, she knew she was going to have to stay later than her 5 o'clock scheduled end time doing the paperwork involved in _evading arrest_ charges.

She knew that with her shift running late she wasn't going to be able to curl her hair the way her girlfriend liked and would just have to blow dry it out. She had wanted to look spectacular for their date this evening, a date they both deserved. Holly had informed her last week that she had made reservations at a restaurant. The doctor's only hint had been telling her to girlfriend to wear something nice. Gail's pouting powers had not pulled any additional information from the brunette so she had no idea what to expect from their evening, but she was excited.

Which was why she was more angry than usual that she was being held up at work. Holly had a beautiful evening planned and instead of getting ready for it, she was stuck processing a girl who had been caught shoplifting 5¢ candies- a girl who would have only gotten a stern talking-to and asked to return the stolen sweets had she just cooperated. But no, she had to go and run from the police so they had to arrest her. And Gail was stuck dealing with it.

"Move, Epstein. I'm processing one of Fagin's children here and my shift ended twenty minutes ago" she growled at the other officer. "I have other places I want to be" she said, this time to the girl in her custody.

Dov just huffed out a breath and let her pass. He knew when she was her usual grouchy self and when she was an extra special brand of 'don't fuck with me'. Today was the latter and he wasn't interested in being on the receiving end.

When she had the girl processed and was releasing her to her parents, Gail saw that she only had 45 minutes to shower and get ready before Holly would be at the station to collect her. Her mood was not improved when the parents of the girl didn't seem bothered that their child had been caught stealing so she parted ways with a simple "I hope the Artful Dodger imparts some better wisdom for your next adventure". The reference to the classic novel flew over their heads, so she just shook her head and marched off to the change room. She needed to relax before Holly got here because she wanted to enjoy this evening and not let her shift ruin her date.


	2. Orange

**Orange**

Holly arrived at the station five minutes before she had agreed to pick up Gail. She had finished work early and had taken time to shower, dress, and put on her makeup. She normally didn't wear much more than mascara and occasionally some blush, but she had wanted tonight to be perfect so she took the extra time to line her eyes, finishing them with a touch of purple eye shadow to accent her deep brown irises. Her hair was let down with loose curls at the end, draping over her left shoulder, down to her breast.

It was her outfit that had taken her the longest to choose. She decided on a halter dress with a neckline that dipped well past the brim of her chest and was snug along her curvaceous hips. The amber orange shade of the material contrasted nicely with her tanned limbs. She had worried it might be too much but the looks she got from the men waiting for their girlfriends in the change room told her that Gail would like it too.

As she saw Gail exit 15 Division she got out of her car to greet her. She was happy to see Gail wearing a little black number that the brunette distinctly remembers nearly ripping off the blonde the last time it had been worn. She could feel the goose bumps forming on her arms thinking of the memory of that night. Watching Gail's hips sway as she sauntered out of the building in high heels to Holly's vehicle added to the electricity shooting through Holly's body.

Then Gail saw her. The blonde stopped dead in her tracks and her jaw dropped, causing Holly to smirk. The dress was a success.

"Oh my God, Holly!" Gail said to the brunette as her eyes continued to roam her body. She didn't say anything else as she approached the doctor. She just reached out her hand and started tracing the hem of the neckline down her girlfriend's sternum. Gail let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"This dress is amazing" the officer said as her voice dropped an octave. "Maybe we should just head home?" she asked as her nails scraped Holly's abdomen through the fabric of the dress.

"Not a chance" Holly grinned at her girlfriend. "I want this night to be a slow burn" she said with a quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Ugh" was all Gail said as she got into the passenger side of the car. "Orange does amazing things for you, you know that right?" she asked Holly.

"I do now" the doctor replied as she got back in the driver's side.


	3. Yellow

**Yellow**

Once they had arrived at the restaurant, Gail was surprised to see a small tumbler of yellow liquid greeting her at her seat. She looked suspiciously at it while Holly pulled out her chair for her. Once she sat down, she rolled the liquid around the glass. She couldn't see any lip marks around the rim of the tumbler, and as the pristine table linen suggested, they were not sitting at a dirty table. The drink was not a leftover from the table's previous occupants but something specifically for her. She pulled it up to her nose and smelled. The familiar scent of the liquid and the knowing smile on Holly's face made Gail understand instantly.

"You ordered me tequila before we've even had our salads?" the blonde asked the brunette.

Holly just smiled at Gail and shrugged. "When we were texting earlier you were answering a lot of my questions with monosyllabic responses. I knew you were not having a good day so I called ahead and made sure they had a shot of Don Julio Real waiting for you".

Gail's eyebrows shot up. "You ordered one of the nicest tequila's on the market" she told the doctor.

"I know" came the reply. "Nothing is too good for you, Gail" she told her girlfriend as she opened her menu.

Gail smiled widely. Not only had the woman she loved known her well enough to gauge her mood through text responses, she also knew how to make her happy. Tequila, especially nice tequila, was an easy way to please Gail.

"I wish I'd gotten you a present" the officer teased the doctor.

"Don't worry" Holly responded with a lascivious glint in her eye, "I can think of something that you can do later to make it up to me".

Gail gulped down the liquor as her skin flushed at the thought of what would be happening later that evening. The day was getting better by the minute.


	4. Green

**Green**

"No way!" the waitress said with a laugh and a smile to her girlfriend, "their last album was by far their best!"

"What?! How can you say they're you're favourite band if you think their last album was their best?!" Holly smiled back as the waitress touched her forearm.

Gail was not impressed. She did not get all dressed up for Holly, HER Holly, to have the focus taken away from her by the staff, or anyone, for that matter. She could admit that the waitress was very cute, and even though the uniform wasn't flattering with the necktie and collared white dress shirt, the girl pulled it off. Gail also knew that Holly was oblivious when it came to people making sexual advances toward her. She usually thought that whoever was approaching her was just being friendly. But Gail knew otherwise. Their waitress was flirting with her girlfriend and she was sitting front and centre, watching it all happen.

"Gail doesn't even like _Death From Above 1979_" Holly told the girl.

"How are you two even a couple?" the waitress joked back, her hand having never left the tanned forearm it landed on moments ago.

Gail was done watching. She looked at the waitress with steely cobalt eyes and a tight-lipped grin before turning to the doctor across the table. She tilted her head down so she was looking at the brunette from the tops of her eyes, while she reached across and put her hand on Holly's free arm. She started to slowly trace circles on the sensitive skin of her inner arm as she gave her a half smile. The blonde said in a low voice "we have a lot of _other _things we share".

Holly's face went from content to be discussing one of her favourite indie bands to completely enthralled by the look of unadulterated lust on Gail's. Gail smiled knowing she had brought Holly's attention back to herself.

The waitress, realizing she was no longer part of the conversation, simply collected their dinner plates and took them to the back, with a mention of returning with the dessert menu. Holly hadn't heard a word of it. She had been too distracted the warm feeling growing in the pit of her stomach as her girlfriend's nails danced patterns across her flesh.


	5. Blue

**Blue**

Holly knew Gail. She knew that the blonde wouldn't utter more than grunts and groans before her morning coffee. She knew that the blonde refused to show her vulnerable side, unless she was sick, and then she turned into a needy baby. She knew that despite what others may think, the blonde was tender and sweet, she just kept that side hidden. She also knew that when Gail had been drinking, she loved singing.

Holly loved hearing Gail's singing voice. It was a beautiful, full, rich mezzo-soprano that could bring Holly to tears. The healthy dose of liquid courage and Gail's penchant for soulful songs meant that the blonde was often able to express herself through song better than she ever could with words and Holly was always felt like she was witnessing a side of Gail that few people were ever allowed to see.

Tonight was no exception to the rule. Holly had driven which meant that Gail could have more to drink, which the blonde did, enjoying a few glasses of wine, and then some more tequila. She wasn't drunk, but Gail was certainly buzzed. Holly also knew this and had every intention of taking advantage.

Holly had intentionally changed all the pre-set radio stations to ones that she knew Gail would sing along to and that she'd love to hear. She chose a couple of jazz stations, one blues, two oldies, and one early country station that occasionally played country tunes that Gail loved but would never admit to. Holly decided to start there. She wasn't disappointed.

"Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuu,

Oh so lonesome for you,

Why can't you be blue over me?

Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuu,

Oh so lonesome for you,

Tears fill my eyes 'til I can't see"

Gail crooned out the window, watching the skyline pass her by. Holly just smiled and reached out for Gail's hand. Feeling Holly's touch, she turned to the brunette and started serenading her with the lyrics. Holly knew LeAnn Rimes had nothing on the blonde in her passenger seat.


	6. Indigo

**Indigo**

Holly led her girlfriend into her home, a cute little two story townhouse she bought a couple of years ago when she accepted the position as forensic pathologist. They both took off their shoes, getting ready to settle into their night. Gail headed upstairs while Holly lagged behind, having first retrieved a bottle of her favourite pinot noir from the kitchen.

Holly had expected to find the blonde draped across her bed with a sultry look on her face. Instead she found an empty room and a cold bed. Confused, she looked in the ensuite. Still not finding the officer she checked the walk-in closet, thinking maybe her girlfriend wanted to re-enact the coat closet scene from Frank and Noelle's wedding. The blonde wasn't there either.

"Gail?" Holly called out, not sure where else her girlfriend would have gone.

"In here" she heard a voice from across the hall.

Holly stepped into her study to see Gail resting in the bay window, curled up into herself and staring wistfully out the window. She pulled the blanket she kept on her desk chair and moved to join her girlfriend. Gail shuffled forward, making space so the brunette could slip in behind her. They both settled into their spots with Gail resting against Holly, and Holly wrapping the blanket around them both.

"I can't believe the view from your office" Gail says.

"I know. If the other room didn't have the closet and the bathroom, I would swear this was the master bedroom" replied the doctor.

"I love how the sky is almost black but there is just a hint of blue left, right along the horizon" Gail says with a head on Holly shoulder and a finger lazily tracing the last of the colour in the sky.

"It's called 'indigo'" Holly told her.

"You would know the name of the almost-black-but-still-blue blue" Gail teased. "Nerd" she said affectionately as she turned her head up so her girlfriend could kiss her. Holly just smiled and obliged.

"Did you bring wine?" Gail asked, noticing the two glasses Holly had set on the floor.

"I did" Holly replied as she grabbed the bottle she had set on her desk. She poured them both glasses.

Gail sipped her wine as she nestled into Holly's safe and strong arms, watching the last of the indigo slip into the night.


	7. Violet

**Violet**

Gail woke when the sun hit her face. She stretched and smiled, a rare thing for her considering it was morning time and she had yet to have a cup of coffee, but she was content in the knowledge that she had the entire day to lounge in bed with her girlfriend. She opened her eyes just enough to see bunches of chestnut hair flowing from the white duvet. She reached out to run her hand along soft, olive skin, wanting to snuggle up to the body on the other side of her bed.

She could feel the brunette stirring underneath the blanket as she put her arm around her waist, letting the pads of her fingers slide along the soft skin of her abdomen. Holly giggled when Gail's nails accidentally brushed along the sensitive skin near her sides.

Holly rolled herself over Gail so that she was straddling the blonde beneath her. She slowly took both of Gail's hands in her own and placed them on the pillow, above the blonde's head. She smiled as she started placing soft kisses along the blonde's jawline, running her mouth lightly from her earlobe to her mouth. Gail groaned and tried to tangle her hands into the doctor's hair. The brunette firmly grabbed the officer's wrists and put them back to where she wanted them, on top of Gail's head.

"Ow!" Gail cried out. Holly's expression went from one of craving to one of deep concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked the blonde who pulled her hands in between them for inspection. Both women saw immediately what was wrong. Gail had violet bruises in spotted circles around both wrists. Gail gave her girlfriend a knowing smile while her girlfriend gives her a sheepish grin.

"I have to teach you how to _properly_ cuff someone" Gail teased.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't pulled so hard against the headboard. I thought you were going to rip it off the frame!" Holly tried to defend herself.

"It's kind of hard to focus on anything specific when you do that thing with your tongue on my-"

"Please don't say that word!" Holly interrupted before the blonde could finish her sentence. "Does it hurt much?" Holly asked, concern returning to her face.

"It was worth it" Gail replied with loving smile. "You're worth it."


End file.
